


First Date

by lynnearlington



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/pseuds/lynnearlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt: Brittana’s first official date as an actual couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> posted from tumblr

“Where are we going?” 

Santana glanced over to the passenger seat where Brittany was sitting, tapped her fingers against the steering wheel nervously. “Secret,” she answered. 

Brittany turned to her, slight pout in her lips. “Why?” 

“Because I said,” Santana replied, squinting at the street signs they were passing, trying to remember how to get to this stupid place. 

“We’ve been driving for like an hour,” Brittany whined. 

“We have not.” 

“Yes we have.” 

“Thirty minutes,” Santana countered, pointing at the clock on her dashboard. “We’ve been driving for a  _half_ hour.” 

“That’s practically an hour.” 

“Britt,” Santana laughed out, shaking her head exasperatedly. 

“Why couldn’t we have just gone to BreadstiX or something?” 

“It’s our first date,” Santana said, pointedly keeping her eyes on the road. “You know…as a couple or whatever.” 

“So…?” She could feel Brittany’s eyes staring at her profile. 

“So like…we can’t just go to the same place we always go. That’s totally lame.” 

“Oh…” Brittany seemed to consider that for a moment. “Okay, I guess. So then where are we going that’s  _not_  lame?” 

“Secret,” Santana said again, laughing. “I told you.” 

Brittany’s legs bounced up and down. “Secrets secrets are no fun…secrets secrets…” 

“Finally!” Santana exclaimed, cutting off Brittany’s rhyme. 

Brittany’s head whipped to look follow the line of Santana’s pointing. “That’s a carnival,” she said softly. 

“Yeah,” Santana replied, suddenly feeling like her totally  _not_  lame plan is kinda lame. She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. “Well I mean…I know you like them.” 

Bouncing in her seat, Brittany clapped a few times excitedly before taking her seat belt off and exiting the car quickly. So quickly in fact that she opened Santana’s door and pulled her out before Santana even had a chance to try and do it herself. She stumbled out of the car with Brittany’s tug and the both laughed as they nearly fell over onto the dirt of the parking lot, only barely managing to stay upright. 

They walked toward the entrance of the park together, and Santana bought them two tickets, smiling in a way she hadn’t in months. It felt good, real, to be standing here with Brittany and knowing that they were something permanent, something with a label, something they hadn’t ever been despite all the wanting in the world. 

Brittany’s hand slid against her own, fingers intertwining warmly and Santana considered for a moment if this is what it was like for normal people, for normal couples. Here she was buying two tickets to some stupid carnival because it put this ridiculously amazing smile on her girlfriend’s face. Santana was pretty sure she’d buy all the carnival tickets in the world just for another opportunity to look at Brittany and think the word  _girlfriend_. 

It was the first time she ever felt like she understood why people became pathetic boring messes when they fell in love. Brittany kissed her on the cheek quickly as they walked in and whispered a quite  _thanks_  against the skin there. Yeah, it’s really not as shabby of a deal as she once thought. 

“What do you want to do first?” she asked Brittany. 

Santana eyed the games section of the carnival, saw the giant stuffed panda bears hanging off one of the booths and wondered how lame it would be to try and win one for Brittany. God, she’d been watching way too many bad romantic comedies lately. 

Thankfully, Brittany tugged them away from the games and towards the center of the park. 

“You gonna answer my question?” Santana asked, laughing. “Or are you just gonna pull me around all night?” 

Brittany turned to look at her, a mischievous glint to her eye and a soft easy smile on her lips. She pulled them to a stop, and Santana arched a questioning eyebrow. 

With a tilt of her head to the side, Brittany pointed her freehand up and to her right. “Ferris wheel,” she whispered. 

Santana looked up towards where Brittany was pointing and laughed again. “Of course.” 

They waited in line to get into their own car and as they passed the ticket taker Santana thought back to every stupid movie she’d ever seen, considered the possibility of paying off the operator to stop the car at the top. She shook her head against the thoughts, yeah she was at a carnival and yeah maybe that wasn’t the most original idea anyone has ever had, but she wasn’t going to pile cliche on top of cliche. There was a line after all and someone had to keep sight of it. 

No gigantic stuffed animals. No making out on top of the Ferris wheel. 

Brittany smiled at her as they sat down in their car, pulled Santana’s hand into her lap and kissed her cheek like she couldn’t seem to stop doing it and Santana pretty much stopped caring about anything that wasn’t blonde haired, blue eyed and sitting on this ride with her. 

—

By the end of the night Santana had mostly succeeded in not succumbing to all the lame cliches one can find themselves participating in at a carnival. 

They  _did_  make out at the top of the Ferris wheel, but she comforted herself by sneaking her hand up Brittany’s shirt, and drawing a completely indecent moan out of her girlfriend and not stopping even as their car started towards the bottom again. As they exited she smirked at the operator who was staring at them wide-eyed and flushed. 

They  _did_  play some of the games, but it’s  _Brittany_  who ended up winning a gigantic dinosaur toy at the ring toss booth, and Santana was the one who dragged it behind her as they walked around. 

They bought gross totally unhealthy carnival food and ate it while watching the late night fireworks. Santana looked around at the other couples on the lawn and for the first time in forever didn’t feel a sense of bitter resentment towards them. 

Instead all she felt was Brittany’s warmth pressing against her, and this happy feeling of content settle in her gut. 

—

“Good first date?” Santana asked as she pulled up to Brittany’s house at the end of the night. 

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Brittany grabbing her hand like she had been all night. “Best first date ever,” Brittany answered with conviction. 

Santana tried to fight the way the words soothed all her insecurity because the fact that she was worried about it made her feel ridiculously pathetic. She was Santana Lopez and of course she gave awesome first date. Bitch please. 

But Brittany was swinging their hands back and forth and smiling, and she couldn’t deny that nothing quite gave her the satisfaction that pleasing this girl did. She couldn’t imagine not wanting to do it ever. 

“I’m glad,” Santana said softly, kissing her quickly as they came up to the Pierce’s front porch. 

“But it’s not over,” Brittany whispered, pulling Santana closer before walking her backwards into the front door.

“Britt,” Santana protested softly, but the rest of her words were swallowed by Brittany’s mouth against hers. 

Santana’s hands immediately found the small of Brittany’s back, clenching against the fabric there and pulling their bodies in closer together. 

“It’s not over until one of us comes,” Brittany whispered between kisses, fingers moving to tangle in Santana’s hair. 

“Is that so?” Santana questioned, pulling Brittany’s bottom lip between her teeth and rocking their hips together. She should probably have cared that they were on the front porch and anyone could see them, but she couldn’t. 

“S’the rules,” Brittany murmured, licking her lips briefly before pressing their mouths back together, tongue curling inside Santana’s mouth. 

“You just made that up,” Santana laughed into the kiss. 

Brittany shrugged, scratched nails against Santana’s scalp. “So?” 

“Hey,” Santana said, hands sliding under Brittany’s shirt to palm the warm skin at her back. “No arguments here.” 

“We did one of my favorite things,” Brittany said, pecking quick kisses to Santana’s lips. “And now we can do one of yours.” 

Santana laughed, spun them around to press Brittany’s back against the door instead. “Like you don’t love this just as much as I do.” 

Pulling away to look at Brittany, Santana let her fingers trace over the waistband of Brittany’s jeans, scratching the skin above it softly and smirking at her. 

Brittany’s eyes seemed to darken and she leaned up to kiss her again, but Santana jerked back slightly and smiled. “You so do.” 

“Santana,” Brittany whined, pouting slightly. “Stop it.” 

Santana hovered over Brittany’s lips, a smirk still playing at her own. “Stop what.” 

“Come on.” 

Laughing, she gave in and put her lips back against Brittany’s firmly, hands gripping harder at Brittany’s hips. 

“I love you,” Brittany whispered and Santana pulled back, looked at her seriously as her heart beat started to pick up. 

Three little words that have terrified her in so many ways. 

“I love  _you_ ,” Santana said back, staring into blue eyes. She tasted the words, tried not to notice the bitter taste of fear pooling in the back of her throat at the memory of what happened the last time she said such things. “I love you,” she said again, feeling better the second time, less afraid. 

“You’re a good first dater,” Brittany said with a smile. “I would totally go on another one.” 

“Good,” Santana said with a chuckle. 

“I’m glad we get to go on another one.” Brittany let her head fall back against the door, eyed Santana with a soft expression. 

“Me too,” she replied softly, heat spreading all over her body. She never thought she’d get here, to this warm secure place.  _Here_  seemed way too far away for so long that she barely knew how to feel. 

Santana pressed a warm soft kiss to Brittany’s lips and smiled back, pulled away to open the front door and lead them inside. “Come on let me remind you how good I am at one of my favorite things,” she said with a wink. 

Brittany laughed, tugged affectionately at her hand. _”Our_  favorite thing,” she corrected, with a quick kiss to the fabric at Santana’s arm. 

“Totally,” she answered grinning wide. She felt lame and lovesick and like everything she never thought she’d want to be, but in that moment, with Brittany pushing her back on a pastel colored bedspread, and smiling at her like her happiness is going to explode out of her face, Santana couldn’t imagine wanting to be anything else. 

Best first date  _ever_. 


End file.
